Perce-Neige Pwyll
by La Mandragore
Summary: Potter, Malefoy et moi avons formé une équipe. Une sacrée équipe d'imbéciles égoïstes, mais une équipe tout de même. Nous étions incroyablement différents et pourtant, une chose nous a unis : notre capacité alarmante à nous fourrer dans les pires situations qui soient. En un sens, Potter, Malefoy et moi étions condamnés à nous entendre.
1. Poussière et Parchemin

Voilà, je publie finalement ma première histoire sur le site. Quelle émotion ! Alors, cette histoire commence le 1er septembre 2021 alors que Perce-Neige (prénom assez original, je vous l'accorde), Scorpius et Albus entrent en cinquième année à Poudlard.

Cette histoire est essentiellement écrite selon le point de vue de Perce-Neige puisqu'elle est le personnage central de cette histoire. En effet, Percy (de son petit surnom) décide de revenir sur les moments forts de sa vie, et notamment sur ses dernières années à Poudlard.

Cependant, quelques fois les chapitres seront rédigés selon le point de vue de Scorpius Malefoy qui est un personnage très important dans l'histoire. Du coup j'en profite pour dire que sans la merveilleuse JK Rowling, cette fanfiction n'existerait pas (merci à elle).

Dans ce post, il s'agit du mini-mini prologue !

Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec mes indications, je vous laisse lire ce début de fiction.

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant ce que j'ai écrit :)

* * *

 ** **Prologue****

 ** **Poussière et Parchemin****

C'est une de ces belles journées d'automne, fraîche et particulièrement commode lorsqu'il faut raconter une histoire. Assise à une table poussiéreuse de la Tête du Sanglier, je bois avec avidité le grand verre de lait qu'on m'a tout juste servi. On m'apporte ensuite une soupe dans laquelle gisent des morceaux de viande, un bout de pain rassi et du fromage.

J'observe distraitement les lieux. Rien. Pas un chat, pas un rat, pas un mulot. En somme, pas d'auditoire. Il y a bien ce grand homme derrière le comptoir mais lui, il est invisible et enfermé dans son silence. Il nettoie son comptoir, sans faire le moindre bruit.

Ce n'est pas si grave. Le silence n'est pas dérangeant et je n'ai aucun besoin de parler. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est écrire.

Je sors alors de mon grand sac de voyage un rouleau de parchemin vierge, un pot d'encre et ma plus belle plume. Je l'examine entre mes doigts avec attention avant de la poser et d'en prendre une autre. Cette autre plume, c'est Velue, ma plus vieille et ma plus fidèle plume. Usée, mille fois cassée et réparée, elle ne m'a jamais laissée tomber.

Je la trempe dans l'encrier et me demande ce que je vais écrire. Oh, je sais de quoi cela traitera, mais je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. Quand ma plume touche finalement le parchemin, je me laisse guider par mon instinct. Ou plutôt par mon cœur, car autant dire que j'en ai gros sur la panse.


	2. Des mots pour un commencement

****Des mots pour un commencement****

Je m'appelle Perce-Neige Pwyll et je vais vous raconter une histoire. Une histoire invraisemblable qui repose sur une seule chose fondamentale : ma capacité à me fourrer dans les pires situations qui soient. Je ris nerveusement en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette année-là et j'en suis encore à me demander comment tout cela a pu réellement se produire.

J'ai toujours pensé être une personne plutôt intelligente, presque astucieuse, et un tant soit peu sensée et raisonnable. Je me trompais lourdement, car je suis en réalité une véritable imbécile, aussi maligne que les poissons sont poètes. C'est vrai quoi ! Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait marchander avec un Troll des forêts ? Est-ce que vous tenteriez de sauver un fantôme parce que si vous ne le faites pas, il risque de se suicider ? Non, je ne perds pas la tête, j'ai réellement dû convaincre un fantôme de ne pas s'ôter la vie, ce qui m'a valu un genou et un bras dans le plâtre ainsi qu'une balafre dont je suis peu fière... Mais quelle piètre scénariste je fais ! Je déballe l'histoire avant d'annoncer et d'exposer la situation. Je reprends donc. Je m'appelle Perce-Neige Pwyll, et j'ai une histoire à vous raconter. L'histoire de ma vie.

Par où commencer ? Si j'avais posé la question à Marietta Williams, une de mes camarades de chambre, elle m'aurait répondu d'un air docte : « Par le commencement ». Cependant, à partir de là, une autre question m'aurait soulevée le cœur : « Quand commence le commencement ? ». De là, j'aurais abordé un débat totalement ennuyeux. Affligeant. Et Marietta m'aurait certainement giflée proprement car Marietta aime peu la métaphysique philosophique.

Bien. Disons que pour moi, le commencement débute un premier septembre. Le premier septembre de ma cinquième année à Poudlard. Je me tournais les pouces en attendant le bon moment pour entrer dans la locomotive rouge. Comme l'usage le voulait, elle jetait sur le quai ses panaches de fumée grise habituels. J'ai levé les yeux vers mon père en soupirant. J'avais tout juste quinze ans et je ne m'étais toujours pas faite à l'idée d'avoir été appelée Perce-Neige. Quel prénom hideux. Horrible. Ridicule. Mon deuxième prénom est encore plus risible et, non, vous ne le connaîtrez pas de si tôt. J'ai observé mon père en grande discussion avec ma mère et me suis dit qu'au moins, lui pouvait me comprendre. Après tout, son prénom était Kratos. Pauvre homme.

Sous ma lourde robe de sorcier je transpirais abondamment et j'ai failli écumer de jalousie en posant les yeux sur Aymeric qui se baladait les bras à l'air, heureux comme tout. Ma mère avait insisté pour que je porte l'uniforme entier et ainsi montrer à tous que je possédais désormais l'insigne des préfets sur mon blason. J'étais très fière, assurément, mais je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas m'empêcher d'agoniser.

Trempée de sueur, j'ai finalement eu le courage, au bout d'un moment qui m'a paru être éternité, de monter dans la locomotive pour échapper au soleil. Ma mère m'a enlacée, mon père m'a assénée une grande tape dans le dos et Aymeric m'a déposé un léger bisou sur la joue, ce qui a beaucoup ému ma mère. Quant à Fergus, mon autre frère, je le verrai certainement dans le train, occupé à parler des BUSES avec sa bande d'amis de Serdaigle qui passaient tout juste en troisième année.

Quand je suis montée avec ma grosse valise à la main, un garçon a failli me tomber dessus en trébuchant. J'ai reconnu Albus Potter, un Serpentard aussi insupportable qu'empoté que tout le monde surnommait Abribus Potter, depuis qu'un Poufsouffle l'avait insulté de gros lard assez large pour abriter le château en cas d'averse. Comme je partais du principe que tout le monde était bon, gentil et méritant, je me suis précipitée pour l'aider et lui ai demandé s'il allait bien.

— Tu pourrais faire gaffe Pwyll, je participe aux sélections de Quidditch. Tu imagines si tu m'avais fracassé la cheville avec ta valise ? Putain, je préfère même pas y penser !

Sur ces mots, il s'est en allé, l'air digne. J'ai marmonné des phrases inintelligibles, levé bien haut mon menton comme pour faire savoir à quelques hommes invisibles que je me sentais fière (et j'étais fière, assurément), et suis finalement entrée dans le train, traînant derrière moi mon énorme valise blanche.

J'ai trouvé Marietta dans un compartiment déjà bien rempli. Par un réflexe que j'avais développé et dont la récurrence était franchement alarmante, j'ai bombé le torse et poussé la porte. Des têtes se sont tournées, six paires d'yeux m'ont observée, des bouches m'ont souri et j'ai souri à mon tour.

— Percy, m'a saluée Marietta avec un regard étrange.

Sur le moment je n'ai pas bien compris ce que signifiait ce regard, ni même ce que signifiait ces sourires tordus et figés comme des grimaces. Morag Pye avait les joues écarlates et j'ai trouvé cela très drôle puisqu'il avait une tête en forme de fraise et des taches marron plein la figure. À côté de lui, Barry Mcdougal s'est trémoussé, gêné. Ses deux énormes fesses prenaient au moins les trois quarts de la banquette. Et dans un coin, Marietta, la mine déconfite, presque penaude. Elle baissait les yeux et mordillait l'intérieur de ses joues : une vieille habitude que je lui avais refilée contre son gré.

— Bonjour, ai-je répondu avec un grand sourire, ravie de revoir mes camarades de Gryffondor.

— Viens t'asseoir ! a fait Gaspard Edgecombe après un moment de silence.

Il était assis sur la banquette en face de celle de Marietta, entre Perpetua Shingleton et Cassandra Diggle. Ses boucles blondes tourbillonnaient autour de son minois de chérubin. Il avait les joues bouffies, roses de santé, les yeux d'un bleu comme l'océan et une bouche toujours étirée en un large sourire auquel on ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre. J'ai de nouveau observé le compartiment avant de rétorquer qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour pouvoir m'y accueillir. Ils n'ont pas protesté et cela m'a beaucoup vexée. Heureusement, Gaspard m'a félicitée pour ma nomination de préfète, je l'ai remercié.

Au moment où je me suis retournée, j'ai senti le regard de Perpetua et Cassandra.

Perpetua Shingleton et Cassandra Diggle étaient à Gryffondor et partageaient la même chambre que Marietta et moi. Elles ne m'aimaient pas. Elles ne me l'avaient jamais dit dans ces termes-là, et avaient toujours été polies et correctes. Jamais je ne les avais entendues crier. Elles pouvaient se montrer fermes, c'est vrai, mais toujours avec une délicatesse et un sens inné de la diplomatie. Elles obtenaient toujours ce qu'elles voulaient. Elles étaient, d'une certaine manière, brillantes. Mais elles ne m'aimaient pas. Elles n'ont d'ailleurs jamais beaucoup apprécié Marietta mais, elle, au moins, savait les faire rire ; chose dont j'étais tout simplement incapable.

J'ai quitté le compartiment pour me retrouver en plein milieu du couloir du Poudlard Express. J'ai aussitôt regretté mon geste. Où pouvais-je aller ? Puis je me suis souvenue que les préfets devaient se rendre dans un compartiment spécial pour y recevoir leurs instructions. Je suis entrée dans le compartiment au moment même où le train a démarré.

Ce qui m'a tout de suite frappée en entrant a été l'immensité du compartiment. Trois fois plus long que les autres compartiments, mieux agencé, il pouvait facilement accueillir une quinzaine de personnes. Les sièges étaient en cuir de goule et les murs peints en beige, ce qui donnait une formidable clarté aux lieux. Autour d'une table ronde décorée de mets à l'aspect délicieux, les préfets-en-chef, Doris Furmage de Poufsouffle et Stoddard Mullet, un Serpentard, discutaient joyeusement. Un peu à l'écart se trouvaient Albus Potter, qui affichait une mine songeuse tout en dégustant une confiserie recouverte de crème, Tarik Ketteridge, mon homologue, et deux préfets de Serdaigle, en sixième année.

— Les Poufsouffle sont toujours en retard, s'est lamenté le Serdaigle.

Sa comparse lui a donné une pichenette avant d'éclater de rire.

— On va devoir tout bouffer avant leur arrivée. Je crois qu'ils comprendront la leçon et qu'ils rappliqueront fissa l'an prochain, a-t-elle dit en souriant gaiement, les dents noires de chocolat.

— Perce-Neige, a ensuite fait Tarik en se levant de son siège. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais élue préfète.

Il semblait profondément sincère.

J'ai toujours été une fille sensible. Très sensible. Une petite larme a ruisselé sur ma joue et un sanglot m'a échappé. Tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cela m'a fait fondre en larmes.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, le soir, à Pré-Au-Lard, tout le monde savait que j'étais _la_ fille fragile et hypersensible. La préfète des Gryffondor, des lions, avait pleuré parce que... quoi ? Les gens s'amusaient à inventer des raisons insensées, mais il y avait toujours une autre personne prête à leur expliquer que « Non, mais non, le truc en fait, c'est qu'elle a pleuré sans raison. Y'en a qui ont des fous rires incontrôlables et y'en a qui se mettent à chialer sans raison. Bah elle, elle chiale. » Les préfets de Poufsouffle et la préfète de Serpentard étaient devenus les retardataires pas assez chanceux pour avoir pu assister à ce curieux phénomène.

J'ai reconnu les cheveux blonds vénitiens de Marietta, en première ligne dans la file d'attente des calèches qui nous acheminaient jusqu'à Poudlard. Je possédais tellement de fierté et d'orgueil, que j'aurais pu en vendre à Potter, c'est dire ! J'étais donc partagée entre le sentiment d'avoir été blessée dans ma dignité et une honte si profonde qu'elle m'en brûlait les entrailles et faisait rougir mes joues. Cependant, je faisais tout mon possible pour rester noble même si mon amour-propre avait reçu la plus énorme peignée de sa vie. Je me suis dirigée vers l'arrière de la file, la tête haute.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule calèche. Je suis montée dedans, suivie de deux silhouettes. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis installée que j'ai reconnu ces deux personnes. Abribus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy. Nous nous sommes regardés un instant et ces regards en ont dit long sur ce que nous pensions les uns des autres.


	3. Balade en calèche

Voilà, je poste le second chapitre qui est plutôt un chapitre « intermédiaire » ou « déclencheur », l'action commencera juste après. Dans ce chapitre on fait un peu plus connaissance avec Albus et Scorpius ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Balade** **en calèche**

Derrière nous, une voix de garçon criait : « Attendez, attendez... Attendez ! ». Il est arrivé près de nous, la main sur le cœur, les joues rouges, l'air manquant. Il s'est appuyé sur une des énormes roues et nous a observés tous les trois, chacun notre tour. Une grimace s'est formée sur son visage. Ses yeux ont changé d'expression. Il s'est écarté et la calèche a commencé à partir sans lui. Ne comprenant pas, je me suis écriée :

— Mais... pourquoi... ? Viens ! Oh ! Le pauvre, il a raté la dernière calèche...

— Quel connard, a fait Malefoy en jetant un regard assassin vers ce garçon.

— Je dirais plutôt : quelle conne, a répliqué Potter, flegmatique.

Ils m'ont observée et je me suis sentie profondément insultée. Parce qu'après trois secondes d'égarement, j'ai finalement compris qu'ils m'insultaient.

— Hé ! ai-je fait, les sourcils froncés pour montrer que l'offense m'avait blessée.

— Alors c'est toi, a repris Malefoy en me toisant d'un air supérieur, qu'on appelle l'Incontinente ?

— L'Incontinente ? ai-je répété, abasourdie.

— Ne me force pas à t'expliquer que tout le monde t'appelle comme ça parce que tu pisses des larmes sans pouvoir te contenir. Tu baisserais dans mon estime.

Son sourire s'est fait plus froid, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je crois qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part, mais la seule chose qui m'obnubilait était de ne pas pleurer. J'en mourrai de honte. Pour me détendre l'esprit j'ai pensé à tout. À ma famille, ma mère et mon père, Aymeric, et Fergus, que je n'avais pas croisé dans le Poudlard Express. J'ai pensé à Marietta, Cassandra et Perpetua. Se moqueraient-elles de mon incontinence ?

J'ai jeté des regards noirs à Potter et Malefoy.

Si je devais les définir, je dirais ceci : ce sont des égocentriques insensibles qui ne pensent à rien d'autres qu'à porter une affection sans borne à leur propre personne. Doublés d'égoïstes malveillants. Des êtres avec lesquels on ne peut raisonnablement pas s'entendre.

Malefoy était la personne la moins appréciée de Poudlard. Il dénigrait tout et tout le monde. Il était tellement détesté qu'il avait élu domicile dans la tour sud, jeté à la porte par ses propres camarades, dont faisait d'ailleurs parti Potter.

Potter était tout aussi détestable que Malefoy. Il dénigrait tout et tout le monde — sauf la bonne bectance et sa propre personne, bien entendu. Cependant, il demeurait membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et l'un des meilleurs poursuiveurs qui soit. Et puis, il avait tout de même des amis. Un était en deuxième année à Poufsouffle et vouait un culte sans borne à la famille Potter. L'autre était à Serpentard, en cinquième année comme nous, et se nommait Jake Gerrish. Aussi timide et méfiant qu'une gazelle chez les fauves, toujours sur le qui-vive, incapable de supporter la brusquerie et la surprise. Pas étonnant qu'il s'entende bien avec Potter. Le très indolent et très impotent Potter.

— Vous avez entendu ? a chuchoté Malefoy, soudainement inquiet.

— Bah en fa...

— La ferme, Potter ! Tais-toi et écoute.

— Chuuuuut ! J'entends quelque chose moi aussi et je crois que cela ne vient pas de la calèche. Cela ne ressemble pas à des bruits de roues qui crissent. On aurait plutôt dit un...

— Hennissement ? a claironné Potter, goguenard.

— Euh... ouais.

— C'est normal. Mon père m'a tout expliqué.

Il a eu un soupir dédaigneux.

— Ces diligences ─ et si tu t'avises de dire encore le mot calèche, Pwyll, je te jette par-dessus bord, pigé ? ─ sont tirées par des Sombrals, des créatures à mi-chemin entre le cheval et le dragon. Seules les personnes ayant déjà aperçu la mort sont capables de les voir...

Il a articulé ces derniers mots d'une manière si théâtrale que, sans même nous consulter, Malefoy et moi avons éclaté de rire. Il avait raconté son histoire avec tellement d'emphase que cela en devenait ridicule, tout simplement.

Potter a eu un sourire énigmatique, ses lèvres se sont crispées et il a sorti sa baguette. Il l'a pointée vers l'avant de la diligence jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un obstacle invisible.

Un terrible hennissement a percé le silence tranquille de cette soirée. La diligence a soudain pris une vitesse excessive, se balançant de gauche à droite et tanguant comme une pauvre barque perdue sur un océan tempétueux. J'ai été presque expulsée de la diligence, ne me retenant plus que par une seule main. J'ai crié, évidemment, mais je n'ai pas pleuré. J'étais bien trop occupée à trouver un moyen de ne pas tomber au sol.

Les pieds dans le vide, les mains hargneusement accrochées à la diligence, j'ai tenté de me réinsérer dans ce fichu coche qui semblait en proie à une convulsion sévère. Au moment même où, par une contorsion exceptionnelle, je suis parvenue à atterrir dans la cabine de la diligence, cette dernière a foncé dans celles qui étaient devant, provoquant leur chute à toutes. Puis, quand le château a été assez près pour que je puisse voir McGonagall affolée, j'ai été comme expulsée violemment de la diligence.

Ma joue a atteint le sol trop rapidement et trop brusquement à mon goût. À côté de moi j'ai entendu Potter se lamenter et brailler des insanités. Sa cheville devait avoir été touchée, le pauvre. Je me suis relevée mais je l'ai tout de suite regretté. La vue de toutes les diligences retournées et des élèves à terre m'a fait monter le rouge aux joues. Tout le monde me regardait et j'ai ressenti tout à coup une furieuse envie de pleurer.

Puis j'ai tourné les yeux vers Potter qui aboyait toujours autant. J'ai tendu les mains vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il a accepté l'aide sans joie et sans dédain. Je l'ai pris pour un remerciement.

— VOUS ! a hurlé une voix.

J'ai grimacé en voyant l'expression horrifiée de McGonagall.

— Professeur..., ai-je commencé.

— Taisez-vous, Miss Pwyll, a-t-elle sifflé. Vous, Potter et Malefoy, dans le bureau du Directeur. Tout de suite !

— Mais... Professeur...

— J'ai dit, tout de suite !

— Bien, professeur...

Potter, Malefoy et moi nous sommes avancés jusqu'au château. Le bruit que nous avions fait avait ameuté toute l'équipe professorale et nous avons essuyé le regard médusé de Flitwick, celui amusé de Jorge et méprisant de Quirke.

— Tout ça, c'est de ta faute Potter ! a fait Malefoy alors que nous montions l'escalier. Je vais le dire à Agrippa.

— Et je nierai tout en bloc. Tu penses qu'il va croire qui ? L'asocial misérable ou le nouveau préfet de Serpentard qu'il a lui-même nommé ?

— J'ai l'Incontinente de mon côté. Elle, il la croira.

— Arrête de m'appeler l'Incontinente ! ai-je sifflé.

— C'est qu'elle devient hargneuse en plus de ça, s'est moqué Malefoy. En attendant, Potter, je te jure que si j'écope de la moindre heure de colle, je t'encule avec ton balais, c'est clair ?

J'ai été profondément outrée par ce langage outrageusement familier, mais je n'ai rien dit. Nous avons traversé un couloir étroit, puis un plus large, et nous nous sommes plantés devant la statue qui gardait le bureau d'Agrippa.

— Ma mère va me tuer, me suis-je lamentée, en me passant une main sur le visage, déconfite.

— Pour ça, faudrait déjà qu'on puisse entrer dans le bureau d'Agrippa et c'est chose impossible sans le mot de passe que McGonagall a oublié de nous donner. Je propose donc qu'on s'en aille chacun de notre côté, a annoncé Malefoy.

— Si tu étais préfet, chose que tu n'es pas, a rétorqué Potter en souriant méchamment, tu saurais que tous les préfets ont reçu le mot de passe d'accès au bureau du professeur.

Malefoy a répliqué par des insultes, Potter lui a répondu vilement et ils ont sorti leur baguette au moment même où j'ai prononcé le mot de passe. Il y a eu un bruit étrange, puis la gargouille nous a laissés emprunter un escalier de pierre en colimaçon.

Potter avait les joues cramoisies et Malefoy affichait une expression particulièrement ravie. Un ravissement presque malveillant. Que dis-je ? Un ravissement totalement malveillant.

Le Directeur n'était pas dans son bureau, nous sommes donc restés un moment, derrière la porte, avant que Potter ne décide de l'ouvrir.

— Ne fais pas ça ! Si Agrippa te vois, il te fera... il... Enfin, tu... tu seras puni.

Potter m'a observée, sans comprendre.

— Je te signale que je porte les noms de deux directeurs de Poudlard. J'ai donc le droit légitime d'entrer dans cette pièce.

Puis il a ouvert la porte.

— Le pire dans tout ça, a murmuré Malefoy en le suivant, c'est que ce foutu trou-du-cul est absolument certain de tout ce qu'il avance.

— Vous... vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer sans autorisation ! me suis-je exclamée, les poings serrés.

Puis je les ai suivis.

Pour m'assurer qu'ils ne feraient pas de bêtises, cela va de soi.

Il faut quand même dire qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre par terre toutes les calèches apprêtées pour nous rendre jusqu'à Poudlard, et ainsi blessé plusieurs élèves – dont moi-même – au passage.

— C'est géant ce truc ! On dirait une flaque d'eau qui flotte, a fait Potter en désignant quelque chose dans l'armoire.

Malefoy et moi avons esquissé un pas pour rejoindre Potter et nous rendre compte par nous-mêmes de quoi il s'agissait, mais le Directeur a choisi ce moment pour entrer dans son bureau.

Il y a eu un moment de flottement.

Le professeur Agrippa était le nouveau Directeur que le Ministère nous avait envoyé suite aux démissions successives du professeur McGonagall, – qui avait préféré enseigner – et du professeur Slughorn, bien plus heureux à la retraite dans sa maison du sud de la France. Nous ne l'avions jamais vu auparavant. Il était vieux, mais plutôt grand, et semblait assez vigoureux. Il portait une longue robe grise qui ressemblait à la bure des moines. Ses cheveux blancs assez longs étaient tirés en arrière, dégageant son visage tout entier. Il nous a regardés longuement et j'ai croisé un instant ses deux petits yeux noirs.

— Je crois savoir ce qui vous amène ici, jeunes gens. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

— Il n'y a pas de chaise, professeur, ai-je répondu – ce qui a fait sourire Malefoy. Devons-nous nous asseoir... par terre ?

— Restez debout, alors. Après tout, vous n'avez que treize ans et à votre âge on possède toujours la vigueur d'un bœuf.

— J'ai seize ans, professeur, s'est écrié Potter, profondément offensé. Enfin non, j'en ai quinze. Mais pas treize en tout cas !

Il arborait une moue indignée absolument tordante. D'ailleurs Malefoy a laissé échapper un rire qu'il a tenté de transformer en toux.

Agrippa est allé s'asseoir à son bureau et, lentement, a joint ses mains.

— Dites-moi de quel remue-ménage êtes-vous les fauteurs de trouble ?

J'ai voulu tout expliquer, mais Malefoy a pris la parole.

— C'est la faute de Potter, professeur. Il a jeté un sortilège à la diligence qui s'est mise à foncer dans toutes les autres.

— J'ai dû voyager dans la diligence avec deux ignares, a repris Potter. J'ai simplement voulu éclairer leur lanternes. Les guider vers le savoir. Les élever à mon niveau. Apparemment, ça n'a pas marché, car ils pensent toujours que les diligences sont tirées par la volonté divine.

— Et toi tu penses qu'elles sont tirées par des ânes invisibles, a rétorqué Malefoy. Qui a l'air d'un attardé, maintenant ?

— C'est la vérité ! s'est écrié Potter.

— Ce...

— SILENCE ! a hurlé Agrippa.

J'ai sursauté, apeurée. Il avait hurlé si fort, que je ne serais pas étonnée de voir les centaures se cacher sous terre.

— Écoutez, jeunes gens, a-t-il commencé, j'ai un discours à prononcer, une répartition à regarder et du travail à terminer. Vous serez tous les trois punis d'une heure de retenue demain soir.

— Mais...

— Vous préférez peut-être être privés du festin de ce soir ?

Nous avons marmonné quelques mots.

— Bah non, a fait Potter. Il y a des chouquettes en dessert. On ne peut pas rater ça.

J'ai cherché, mais je n'ai pas trouvé trace d'ironie dans son regard.

Nous sommes sortis du bureau du Directeur, dépités.

— Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Potter, ai-je sifflé avec amertume.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai voulu te rendre moins idiote.

— L'Incontinente a raison, a coupé Malefoy. Tu vas le payer.

Potter a ri, franchement amusé, avant de s'en aller.

— Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se venger de lui, Pwyll, m'a confié Malefoy.

— Quoi ? ai-je fait, les yeux grands ouverts. Je... Je suis mécontente, certes, mais je ne pense pas qu'il mérite qu'on se venge. D'ailleurs, la vengeance ne résout rien, ai-je ajouté avec un sourire de satisfaction, fière de pouvoir replacer un proverbe.

Malefoy m'a observée, dubitatif, avant de hocher lentement la tête.

— Potter a raison. Tu es vraiment une idiote, Pwyll.

J'étais indignée par ses paroles. Du reste, je n'ai même pas pu lui répondre puisqu'il m'a dépassée pour rejoindre plus rapidement la Grande Salle.

Quels ingrats, ces deux-là !


End file.
